Lost in Another Time
by xThaumaturgic
Summary: Tsuna finds himself in his great-great-great grandfather's,Primo,time along with the others in his family! He meets Primo and his guardians, but will they come to accept this girlie boy and his friends that are look-a-likes to Primo's friends?
1. Collision with the Cloud

Disclaimer, I don't own KHR~

* * *

**I'm really sorry if the characters are OOC. I'll try to make them less OOC. :X**

**The chapters are all currently being edited, so if you see any errors and such please do post in thee review :D and Thank You So Much For Reading! You might even spot some changes and such. I also provided more details . :D **

****************************CALLING DAEMON A PINEAPPLE IS NOT AN ERROR*****************************

**A.N: 'Kays , Thanks for spending your time reading this, tell me what I need to improve and stuff cuz I still haven't gotten a beta and only my friends are helping my with my spelling and grammar( unicornbooties and Sylphiie)**

**ENJOY~**

!: TSUNA IS 20 :!

~~~~~ (._.)~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: Collision with the Cloud.

**_With Tsuna:_**

"Ouch! That wasn't a pleasant landing." The brunette in a mafia suit muttered to himself in a low tone as he supported himself with his right hand. "It's gunna rain acid if Reborn finds out I ruined yet another expensive suit!" He looked around himself franticly to see if he could find his home tutor from hell, Reborn.

**_With Primo's guardians (Daemon and Alaude) :_**

"Alaude, It's your turn to patrol the village~" the mist said as Daemon appeared with the smile of a devil.

"I know, you don't need to remind me, Pineapple." The man said as he swung his handcuffs on his finger; pushed himself ageist the table and walked down the labyrinth of doors. The drifting cloud was obviously annoyed by the stupid assignment. But, of course, this was his job to protect those whom were defenseless.

"Nufufu~" Echoed through the halls of the mansion as the figure once again dissolved into a thick mysterious mist. The Cloud's foot steps echoed through the empty estate causing the eerie chills that engulfed the horrid mansion.

**_With Tsuna:_**

"ARGH! When are these trees going to end? "The boy wailed as he threw his hands up in the sky. "I didn't think there would be this many trees in the middle of Italy! "

"I guess there's no point in not trying." The brunette said as he ingested a blue pill, then his brown eyes narrowed and dyed with an red-orange color. Here goes nothing, he thought as the Vongola Decimo flew into the sky. He turned 180 degrees analyzing every detail he saw. "Ah! North-West from here is a small village." He said as he flew a bit higher, trying not to attract any attention, toward the town.

Tsuna, the brunette, landed behind the largest house in sight and dispersed his dying-will-flame. He walked down the street while searching around for his guardians. The village was made of concrete walls and colorful bricks. The tiles on the floor all connected to the center point, just like a plaza. The bricks were white with some red on them which distinguished them from the rest. A shining star and a Italian banner wrapped around the base of the star was painted at the heart of the bricks; which the brunette only saw in an old drawing. Merchants a lined on the sides of the walls. Fruits, pot, pans, toll house cookies(1), and many other foods and sort were being purchased by happy faces.

As the boy was admiring the architecture, he accidentally bumped into an old granny with white hair holding a bag of apples. She was about 4 feet tall and she had her hair in a bun.

**_Tsuna POV:_**

As I continued to walk, I unintentional bumped into an older woman.

"Oh my! Giotto, you must look out for where you're going. Where's G? Isn't he always with you?" The old women said as she bent over to pick up some apples. I picked up a few and I could see her smile. "Thank you Giotto, you've grown to be a fine man." She said as she smiled revealing her only two teeth.

"Uhm, excuse me. I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, I'm not Giotto." I said while I put one hand behind my head.

The granny froze in shock and dropped the apples. She jumped back into a karate stance as she brought out her glasses. I mentally froze as my brain was trying to process the image that I was being karate chopped by a woman around 80. I felt the 'Dame-Tsuna' within myself begin to reawaken...

"Eto… Please stop…. This is all a misunderstanding..." I said confused.

"You think you fooled me, I knew all along that you were not Giotto! I'm not that old. I can tell the difference between you and Giotto!" the scary granny snarled. As she braced herself in an attack position.

She pounced at me with full force and hit my skull right down the center with her rock hard bones. A crowd formed around us as she prepared for a jab at my rib. This time I blocked it with the palm of my hand.

"What's going on here, herbivores?" A man who greatly resembled Hibari said with the same unique ice cold glare.

"Hibari…san?" I whispered with wide eyes, as I backed away from the old lady.

"Hibari, eh? Such disrespect. _You should know who is who and I'll make sure you never forget that I am Alaude, thee cloud of the Vongola and the best in the of secret intelligence agency. _Lucky for you I shall _personally_ attend to your punishment." The doppelganger of the skylark hissed as he continued to swing is handcuffs in a circular motion around his index finger. "You herbivores of this village should get out of here now before you '**accidentally**' get killed in the process." He continued with a mischievous smirk on his face. Of course, the mob surrounding us fled in horror after hearing what might have been the last thing they would have ever heard if they stayed. " Ah. I hate crowds. Now that's over, I shall punish you for your insulting nickname. You foolish_ Giotto fan girl._" He said chuckling to his choice of words; he seemed quite proud...

"Excuse me, I mean no harm." I tried to negotiate. I tried to ignore the face he just called me a_ girl._ Negotiating never works with people with the same characteristics as Hibari I thought once again after putting that into my mental notebook. "You just look like my friend, that's all." I said while waving both my hands side to side.

"Ah, you look like my friend too, but that doesn't mean I would stop." He hissed while still maintaining the perfect sinister smirk. He, in a split second, appeared behind me as I ducked to dodge his powerful blow to my head. " Not bad, herbivore. If you manage to even scratch me, I might even raise your rank to omnivore."

This time it wasn't a joke. He was out to kill me. I put on my gloves and swallowed my pill and went HDWM. 'Crap' I thought as he was about to kick me. Left! I reacted at fast as I could and blasted a little small amount of my sky flames to my right propelling myself to my left.

He, for some reason looked surprised. "How did you get Primo's gloves?" he asked in a deep voice.

"I got them from Primo himself." I remarked as his eyes widened for a moment then returned to its original icy glare.

"So, you defeated my boss eh? I really want to fight you now." His smile widened.

_'__Boss' ….. Chrome, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Nii-san…._ I thought as I was flying backward to avoid his attacks.

"Oh~ I thought you could do better." He frowned looking immensely bored. "**If** you want to live, entertain me."

"Fine, but lets get further from the village first." I demanded.

"Very well. Further it is. But, If I'm not entertained. You **_will _**die." He emphasized will, which made me glare at him.

**_MINUTES LATER DEEPER INTO THE FOREST~_**

"Stop, this should be far enough. Herbivore." Alaude smirked. The hand cuffs stopped dancing around his index finger as if the ride going around and around was finally coming to an end.

.~*~._.~*~._.~*~._.~*~._.~*~._.~*~._.~*~._.~*~._.~*~._.~*~._.~*~._.~*~._.~*~._.~*~._.~*

(1) Toll house cookies are basically chocolate chip cookies in the olden time. The were given to people whom traveled as a snack.

LMAO. I love cliff hangers X3. But, it just makes me think harder for the next part.

'Kays, I'll tell you bit bout meself. :D My names Michelle and I'm a huge fan for yaoi and bishounens (KHR FTW 3)! ~ I'm 12, but I'm gunna try to improve. The chapter was edited but no new information added just more descriptive words to help you comprehend the situation.


	2. Encounter the Mist

Disclaimer~ I Don't own KHR.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

**A.N: I know I should wait until I decide to put yaoi in this but I can wait. I'm a huge Yaoi fan so for yous who don't likes yaoi, Ill put up a Yaoi Alert :3**

**I think this chapter might be a lil more OOC than the other one ;-; im failing at the OOC stuff … =_=" Too much to think about.**

**I just realized in the first chapter, I put" Kufufu" which is Mukuro's sexy laugh. :O Not Daemon's Laugh "Nufufufu"**

**Dremagon- : Yesh yaoi is welcomed X3 Thanks for reviewing :D**

**SandGirlExtreme- LMAO. I stayed up til 2am in the morning last night trying to think of a good plot twist. o I don't think what I have right now is any good. Thanks for reviewing :D**

**Amy-chan123- ._.? Melon-pineapple? Pineapple-melon? :0 Me confused to the extreme :D Thanks for reviewing :**

**MysticMaiden 18- LMAO. Yaoi it is, But ill also put 'YAOI ALERT' kinda warnings to tell you but it's not until the later on chapters X3 Thnx 4 Reviewin'**

***************************Pineapple for Deamon is not a mistake soon to be later explained******************************

-~(OuO)~-

_**Chapter 2: Encounter the Mist.**_

**_Tsuna POV:_**

"Wao~ Lets see how long you could stay alive until I catch you." Alaude jokingly said as he thought of a way to improve the 'excitement' in the game. "If you can survive an hour without dying or fainting, I could spare your life. This is gunna be a physical fight. No weapons."

I considered my choices, apparently, most cloud guardians like to fight… "Very well. I'll play your game."

I put on my headphones and stuffed my glove, which had my rings in there, into my pocket. Since this was just training, I thought I should play fair by not using my flames._ 'Just like training with Reborn'_ I thought. I also noticed at the conner of my eyes that the forset animals fled the land.

Little did Tsuna know, they were not the reason the animals left in such a hurry..

_**55MIN LATER**_

(A/N:I'm sorry, I didn't wanna do the fighting part cuz it takes a LONG time to do a battle between 2 really skilled fighters. So skip to last 5 mins :| Plz don't hate me for doing so)

The two were evenly matched neck to neck.

"Your pretty good, herbivore." The cloud said between pants.

"Hey! It's '_omnivore_' now!" Stated Tsuna as he flew in for another strike and Skylark number two trying to get him to acknowledge his rank.

The two continued to cross again and again without stopping; the two were covered in bruises, cuts, and blood decorated their suits.

**_TSUNA POV:_**

Then out of nowhere, the atmosphere thickens, I finally realized I was already in a mist illusion when I saw my family: Gokudera, Yamamoto, Nii-san, Chrome-chan, Mom, Dad, Lambo, Reborn, Haru, Kyoko, Hibari, and even Mukuro; in a moment, I saw them walking into ablaze of fire. '_Stupid Mist Flames are messing with my H.I._' I thought. Then my body under all the stress, finally collapsed.

**_NORMAL POV:_**

"Nufufufu~ Alaude-kun~ You sure had a hard time dealing with him now didn't you?" The perverted pineapple said still smirking at the boy's body lying motionless on the floor.

"You stupid pineapple, you just ruined all the fun." The cold glare from the Primo Skylark could have paralyzed anyone, just like Medusa, as he turned headed back in the direction of the village.

"Nufufufu~ Primo told me to bring the boy and you back to the mansion. Shall I entoxicate you too?" He said while pointing his scepter like he was playing billiard. The cloud just ignored him. "Very well then Alaude-kun~ Seems like I'll you later~" The mist swallowed the Decimo as he was transported into the Vongola estate.

~~\(owo)/~~

**_TSUNA POV:_**

Every thing was a blur at first but I think I saw Nii-san healing my wounds.. I also thought I imagined Yamamoto in the back with old traditional clothes.

"Ryohei-kun… I'm glad to see you are fine…" I managed to mutter. My lungs felt like toxic was inside them, it burned when I tried to talk.

"Huh?" The man look confused. Then he turned to Yamamoto and yelled :"Hey, Asari, go tell Giotto he's waking up to the extreme!"

Asari? Isn't that Yamamoto? I questioned myself, but was unable to think clearly. "Water.." I pleaded as my head ace twisting and turning my vision; it hurts more than normal people because my have hyper intuition tries to solve the problem.

"He asked for water boss." Then I saw someone with orange eyes and blond hair approach me and he poured some in my mouth. Then after a while I could finally mustered up the strength to open my eyes clearly this time.

In front of me was a mirror image of myself, except with orange eyes and blond hair. He wore the same cape I wore when I used my cambio forma; it was Primo's cape. Then out of sudden shock I realized the person in front of me was none other than Vongola Primo, the founder of the strongest Mafia family.

"He looks like your son TO THE ULTIMATE!" Someone said in the back of the room it was clearly like Ryohei's voice but deeper and a bit more loud. I guessed, since I've met the first's family before, I would say that was Knuckle's voice booming as loud as ever; after all, he is the Sun guardian.

"SHADUP TURF TOP!" another voice said in the same level of voice, probably the only one who would ever say that would be Gokudera, but in this case it was G.

Primo smiled as said in a gentle voice both soothing yet ice cold at the same time."Are you okay?"

I looked up at him flushed bright pink, and his face was only inches away from mine. "Et-to….I-I-I'm f-f-f-fine, Th-th-thank you." I stuttered.

"Sorry about earlier, Alaude got a bit carried away with his own… enjoyment." The boss said with a smile that was both kind and deceiving.

"Who are you?" the lighting the lighting guardian said, if I remembered right it was Lampo...

"Uhm… It's…." I said without making eye contact with any of them. My head sunk between my shoulders. " V-v-vongola D-Decimo."

The room grew silent. Everyone seemed to have stopped and looked at me as if I was a liar, and in this case, they thought I was just some mafia wanna-be. Then they resumed to what they were previously doing and ignored my last statement.

"So, where's your mom? Do you live around here?" Giotto asked ignoring what I just said.

"I unm…don't know.." I whispered as my body became even hotter. I could tell most of the people in the room was mad and didn't think I was telling the truth. Except their faces or body language didn't give any of their emotions away.. I felt many cold hard stares not leaving me. It was like their intense aura was choking me mentally. Try to remember what Reborn said about situations like this… Where the people around you don't believe what you say... I thought hard for a moment then remembered something: '_If they doubt you prove them wrong,Dame-Tsuna.'_


	3. Address the Storm and Rain

Disclaimer. I don't own KHR

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

**Sakuramyuki0- Yesh~ I'll _try_ to update every day :O**

**Ninja-master-of-the-moon - Yeps : Its hard to plan these out but I'll _try_ to update every day *cough cough*You don't see how it's writen like this cuz its written by a 12 year old... I know, my grammer-ness sucks *cough cough***

**Sylphiie- : Sure, but your gunna have to work really hard as my friend-editor! But, for the yaoi, I plan to like, warn you bout it so.. yeah!**

**Ceramicpizza- Thankies :D I'll warn you first though. :)**

**Kichou- Thanks, as i said, I'll _try_ to update daily. :)**

**Unicornbooties- Thanks for reading and Yeash but that was Primo's future ( which he doesn't know about) and Decimo's past. So basically, Its only the Arcobalenos and Tsuna's family that know, after the conflicts with the Millfiore of course. I'm sorry if my fail explanation isn't making any sense.**

**This chapter contains one or two words referring to the therm female dog.**

**Thanks a lot for reviewing :D**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Chapter 3: Address the Storm and Rain_**

**_Tsuna POV:_**

'_If they doubt you prove them wrong,Dame-Tsuna _'… Reborn's ideas are simple, yet so complicated! That's easy to say for the greatest infant on earth, but not as easy to do for someone who had been called 'Dame- Tsuna' most his life! I thought as I mentally panicked. I instinctively ruffled my hair as I was trying to organize my thoughts.

"Are you okay?" The blond asked again, but with a worried expression this time, as he came closer to me. I turned radish red and if I was standing, my legs would've gave out.

"Eh? Uhm..y-yeah.." I stuttered. He continue to stare at me as I became even redder.

"You really are a big fan girl, aren't you?" He said ask he examined my facial appearance, in which, made me twitch at the unexpected statement. Alaude left a long time ago, he probably thought I was a girl and told everyone considering how he called me a 'fan girl'.

"Eto… I'm a boy…" I said that without trying to make any eye contact what so ever. But I could feel that when I told them, everyone just turned to stone and was blown away by a uncomfortable breeze. Then, slowly, one by one they came closer to examine me like I was part of a museum exhibit, that of course was really, really, scary..

Then all of a sudden I saw he door slam open! Then the skylark of this time came walking in holding a rope.

"DAMMIT! LEMME GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!" A familiar voice said while pouring monstrousness rage as he continued."I GOTTA GO FIND JUUDAIME!"

"Hahaha! Calm down, Hayato." Chuckled another voice.

"Shut up! I didn't allow you to call me by my first name you stupid baseball brain!" The dynamite master snapped.

"I thought since we've know each other for so long, maybe we could address each other by our first names!" The Vongola's best baseball player said with a snicker.

"Hey, G and Asari, I found a fans for both of you too. Though silvered haired girl is too young to get a tattoo or dye her hair. And the boy obviously cut his hair to short and is wearing some strange cloths. I'm surprised by how many fans are trying to pick a fight with me today. Such Herbivores.." Alaude smiled with victory. Every one just turned in disbelief at how the the best of the intelligence agency's had an extremely hard time telling genders apart. Because obviously, he just mistook the loud one for a _girl_... He tied the two in a bundle and dragged them in. The one with silver hair tied it into a sexy pony tail and glasses hanging off the tip of his long slender nose was yelling his lungs out at the one with black hair, brown eyes, and his usual optimistic grin. Instantly I realized who they were and Yamamoto did the same, so did Gokudera a second later than him.

"Gokudera! Yamamoto!" I bellowed with great relief.

"Hey Tsuna! Is this also part of the Mafia game too?" Yamamoto asked with a smile. Then, I felt many eyes revert back to me.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera who was trying to break free of the rope said after he heard Yamamoto yell my name. Then he continued, " This isn't a game you baseball idiot! We've been through this already!" The tenth's self proclaimed right hand man said as his face burned with rage. Of course he knew this was only part of an act to get him to explode. Besides Gokudera, whom was about to burn the place down, everyone was either extremely uncomfortable or just smiling like idiots(Asari, Knuckle,and Yamamoto).

Alaude threw Yamamoto and Gokudera into the corner beside me. Gokudera had determind eyes to get out of this place, while Yamamoto thought the contrary; He wanted to stay and make friends with Primo's guardians.

"Hey! Look, they do look like us..." Smiled the optimistic Asari and he stated the obvious. Giotto and G simply smiled weakly in response. If you looked closely you could even see microscopic veins pop out of the top of G's head.

"So, mind telling us who you are and where you live?" Giotto asked again. You could feel the atmosphere tense. '_Where the heck is Reborn when you need him?'_ I thought as I continued to panic.

"Dame- Tsuna!" A childish voice said moments later. There on the standing in the room next to the ajar window was the figure of a displeased Arcobaleno sipping his coffee with Leon on his hat. " I leave to do something for a moment and you decide to change the future with that stupid head of yours?" He continued in the harsh tone without even waiting for a response from any of us. Of course, Primo and his guardians were shocked by the five year old baby there in their home without them noticing when he even entered! Every one was extravagantly stiff as Reborn continued scolding me; well I, justed turned neon red and wished I had mist flames so I could just dissapper.

"Well, well, what a surprising visit." Daemon said as he appeared into the room along with his devilish grin ; Reborn just ignored the existence of the second Mukuro and stared coldly at the current head of the Vongola family in this time, Primo. Daemon was now annoyed and once again disappeared feeling rejected though he didn't show it; the aura once again vanished without a trace. By this time, Giotto's family was staring hard at each other trying to analyze the power levels of each other ( OMG SO uhm... DBZ like! :0); Primo seemed to have a pretty hard time while on the other hand, Reborn just smirked.

* * *

**~*Thanks for reading! Please review~ :3 Thanks alot to those that did review, It made me so happy 83 Plus Im sorry for a short chapter ;U*~**


	4. Collide with the Sun

Disclaimer~ don't own khr; just mai ideas :D

* * *

**Thanks again to those that responded~**

**Labyrinth'Rozetta- Yeah, But he knows its not a game but he still thinks that meeting another on of 'himself' and another of his friends was part of another game... Plus before in my idea, Yamamoto would've just said that out of habit or to annoy Gokudera :D They are but since things are always happening really fast, they know now out of experience how to cope with it. Like how Tsuna always use to 'HIIIEEE' bout many things, He doesn't 'HIIEE' as much as he use to even though he was shocked or whatever he usually feels.[ honestly, i forgot bout that point! Thanks for bringing it up :)]**

~!~

**_Chapter4: Collide with the Sun_**

**_TSUNA POV:_**

"Hello Vongola Primo, I'm the 'guardian' of these kids, temporarily at least. Oh and, Lampo you don't have to use Lambo's cambio forma shield when you see a harmless little five year old like me..." Reborn said while not even batting an eye(A/N: Can he? :O).

"How did you enter without us noticing? " Lampo said while he took his shield even closer to himself, feeling extremely insecure. Reborn just gave a slight sadistic smirk.

"Chrome, Mukuro." He said within an instant the lightning guardian asked. The spot beside me hazed and became to cluster a massive amount of mist flames, appeared the both Decimo's Mist guardians. Chrome tends to have a habit of 'hiding' behind her trident when shes around Mukuro,or if shes nervous. Mukuro on the other hand, had an un-phased expression glaring at the other pineapple head; his eyes which of a lion whom has found its pray.

"Boss! I'm glad your safe." She kindly said without turning back to puruse her situation; Her bright smile made me blush a little (well it always have).

"It-it-it's H-hi-him! The pedophile!" Chrome managed to say as the pointed to the first Vongola mist guardian before she blanked out. I caught he as she fell towards the ground.

"Chrome-chan!" I exclaimed; she already was blacked out. The other two gaurdians behind me were already freed from their ropes and rushed to assist the innocent girl.

"You... Daemon Spade of the Vongola Primo's family... You, who almost took Nagi's life... You, who almost took her away from me.. You who copied my not-so-sexy nick-name..You will pay again for what you did." The pineapple's eyes flashed with excitement . Primo's family turned over to Daemon stared daggers at him like 'what did you do now?' was more of what they seemed to ask with their facial expression.

Cold sweat was running down the side of his neck as he asked " What did I do? I don't know who your talking about..." Then his faced hardened. "Well, are you trying to make up lies to make my title as the best mist user there is shattered? So you just wanted to face me for my title. Bring it on, Pineapple head."

"Well said you squashed melon." The two were stopped by a certain Namimori perfect entering the room with a flawless entrance; he busted through the door. From that day on, 'Melon' was the term used for the Mist's first guardian.

"Wao~ He scowled. " Such a crowd. Now who shall I bite to death?" With an amused look, the Decimo's drifting cloud questioned himself as he pointed to the one with the handcuffs. " Seems like you broke two of my _Rules_: No one does the beating except the Namimori Discipline Committee and stealing is not tolerated."

"Is this a challenge?" Alaude asked as he was yawning. "I do not like fighting with little girls with no life."

The Decimo's skylark was furious. One, because he was called a girl. Two, he just insulted his pride. And three, he 'stole' the skylark's handcuffs.

"Oh god, here we go again." Tsuna said as he saw his guardians line up for battle and burst of flames swallowed the room.

"Go stop 'em. You are suppose to be the ring master of this circus ... Right Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn said as he pointed his gun. To his surprise, Tsuna was already in HDWM and ready to go. 'You've improved, Vongola Decimo,' Reborn remarked.


	5. Confronting the Sky

Disclaimer. I would make Mukuro escape the prison thingy; Its just not right ;^;! GARR! D:

* * *

_**THANK YOUS ' **__**S y l p h i i e' FOR HELPING ME SO MUCH ON THIS! CHECK OUT HER FAN FICS TOO :D!**_

**I'm too lazy to do my project now... At least this was a longer chapter than the other one and not a cliff hanger for the first time! YAY~ But not as much actoin as i intended to do. Thanks for reading and please R &R ! 3 **

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

**_Chapter 5: Confront the Sky!_**

"No Mukuro, you mustn't kill the stupid melon. You would be wasting your energy. Plus you are not allowed to kill anyone of this time! It would cause a change in the future too. Plus the last time you beat him, he was begging for mercy. " Reborn was now frowning as he said it. Mukuro glared at the Arcobaleno in deep thought.

"Very well, he isn't worth the trouble. Stupid melon, you should be glad I spared your life." The pineapple said as he raised his head to glare at the melon.. But, the melon was already gone from sight. Mukuro had an annoyed expression as he disappeared from the room along with Chrome.

Tsuna just flew between the cloud guardians assuming they would start a bloody battle any time soon. To his surprise, Giotto appeared beside him, stopping the two before Tsuna could. They were back to back; Decimo facing his cloud and Primo facing his. Primo's cold eyes were locked on the purple flames admitting from his cloud guardian. His hair was gleaming gold as his pupils flickered with the shadow of the deathperation flame. His cape was completely black not reflecting and of the flames, the rims were orange with a sparkle of red. His I gloves in front of him as he and charged without a flaw.

"Gokudera! Go try to stop Mukuro, I'll get Hibari," The Tenth said with a expressionless face. The Storm just gave a nod of approval; he never liked the pineapple, anyway. But, as the storm turned, he saw the two were already gone. 'Dammit! I finally had a reason to punch the stupid pineapple without the Tenth being mad too!' Gokudera thought as the flames on his onyx skull rings dissipated.

**_TSUNA POV:_**

A telepathic connection between us formed; we plunged towards our guardians.

"Move, Carnivore!" The two skylarks said in unison, they charged even faster toward us, knowing that the other 'imposter/wanna-be' was behind us. Tsuna swung his gloves with the blazing X at Hibari, knowing the Namimori prefect's next move: dodging to the right. He jumped right, as planned, and was about to attack Alaude. Ice built up towards waist as he was glaring at Tsuna with an immense aura. 'Crap, he's gonna kill me when the ice melts!' Tsuna thought. But to his amazement, Alaude was frozen too. When we turned to look at the Mist guardian, but instead we saw Gokudera fighting with G, Primo's storm guardian yelling at the top of their lungs.

'Uh-Oh.' I thought when saw the two fighting. I face palmed myself and thought: 'Why doesn't it always work out right?'

Yamamoto and Asari were having tea without a care in the world. Its so typical of him I looked with a 'What The Fuck' expression and let out a sigh... Giotto meekly smiled. _' At least there are some guardians that got along..'_

"Die, Reborn!" The obnoxious cow printed baby said as he threw a grenade.. I quickly caught the grenade and threw it far away from our spot. As a second attempt, the little cow went straight toward Reborn wanting to punch him in the face... Unfortunately, the greatest hitman on earth just simply extended his hand and the poor Decimo's lightning guardian almost got his head sliced off. He feel backwards as his tongue hung out of his half opened mouth ..

"Lambo! Are you okay to the EXTREME?" Then bursting through the wall came the not-so-clever Ryohei as he punched the wall wide open striking Knuckle's face bulls eye...

"OUR HOUSE!" Lampo exclaimed while shaking his head side to side in with his hands on this head. Yamamoto and Asari just stared at his shocked expression as they chuckled.

"Sawada! I was trying to find you to the EXTREME!" Ryohei said while glancing at the floor he said almost causing my ears to bleed. Then again, he was the 'sun' of our family, always cheering everyone up. After finally noticing the guardian on the floor he exclaimed: "Oh! I'm sorry to the EXTEME!" He apologized after picking him up and screaming into his ear.

"It's fine.." The guardian said weakly.

"Turf top! How did you get here? And with Lambo too!" Gokudera said with a scowl.

"We saw Hibari with blond-ish hair come in so we followed where he came from and saw you yelling for Sawada! WE WERE LOST TO THE EXTREME BEFORE WE SAW BLONDE HIBARI!" Ryohei proudly proclaimed as he punched the air in victory.

I let out a long sigh as the family was back to its original state( not including the damage of the wreaked room). I sensed a dangerous presence behind me as I turned around slowly. There standing behind me was one of the most fearful expressions I've ever encounter. The blood lusty skylark stood behind me engulfing my shadow with his. He glared with his cold expression as I saw his tonfas come down with amazing speed almost encountering my head and I instantly covered my head.

**CLUNK! **Then time just froze. When I looked up I could see a shine emitting from the Vongola Primo's glove. He just saved me from a coma I thought as my eyes sparked with glee.

"That's not nice." He said with a cold smile. Primo could see the shine in my eyes as he asked if I was alright. My face flushed crimson as I saw a more caring smile direct at me.

"Y-y-yeah...th-th-thanks.." I said lowering my head.

**CLUNK! CRACK! **I winced in pain. Every one, hearing the sound, glanced over; Hibari just hacked the side of my rib with is cold tonfas, probably breaking it. My right nee weakened as I as about to drop toward the floor. I could feel immense pain as I held the broken rib. My self proclaimed right hand man rushed to my side as he supported me. Primo just stepped back in shock that my guardian would actually hit me.

"HEY TURF TOP! GET YOUR HEALING SPOON AND GET THE FUCK OVER HERE! JUUDAIME IS HURT!" Gokudera yelled across the room. He didn't say another word as Ryohei healed my broken rib. Yamamoto just watched from behind as the sun guardian continued. It was quiet considering Lambo and Chrome were out cold and Hibari and Mukuro wasn't present.

"Dame-Tsuna, You deserved that." My spartan tutor, Reborn, said was he looked out the window enjoying a cup of tea with a Hammersley Victorian Violets fancy cup. Then he continued " You dishonored his pride."

"Yeah...I had a feeling this would happen..It was the best way to stop the fighting...though.." I said as I smiled weakly. I tried to smile but it hurt a lot. I allowed my eyes to drift off._ 'Man was that fun'_ I thought as I felt a warm atmosphere develop.


	6. Face the Lightning

_**Disclaimerz~**_

This chapter is a rushed one so im sorry if I made you wait for nothing ;A;.. I went ice skating today and my legs are sore and my hand hurts from falling to much. I fell 51times :'D. Kays so on with the short short chapter.

**_Chromex3- _** Yeah it probly would've. :/ Poor Tsuna

**_Hero of the Harzard- _**Thanks for commenting and yeash... Alaude has a hard time with Genders. Oh and for your second post, Daemon made Chrome strip ageist her will (she as being hypnotized)and he also kidnapped her and took over her body, this is only in the manga … STUPID PERVERTED MELON-HEAD! D:

_**TYSN FOR READING AND REVIEWING! I'M SORRY THIS IS SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER D: Oh and the titles of the chapter don't actually mean anything? **_

_**~o~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Face the Lightning**_

_**GIOTTO POV:**_

I saw the circle of worried expressions; It was my fault I couldn't protect the little girl. I continued to stare as the evanescent glow of sun flaws were directed upon her fragile stomach. Seeing my worried expression, G,Knuckle, and Asari walked over to me; there faces had slight frowns knowing I was yet again upset with myself. Then I turned around as I saw the five year old baby holding a green gun approach me not showing any signs of emotion, just like my family and I were. A truly powerful spirit surrounded the kid, almost stronger than mine. Then the fist thing he said was a mix of two languages; Italian and Japanese.

"Ciaossu, Vongola Primo." The baby said without removing his fixed eyes. He looked as if he was in deep thoughts. I tried to keep a good poster and avoid my concerned expression from showing as I heard the poor girl moan in agony.

"How do you Boss's name? Answer now." Asari said as one of his short swords made slight contact with the infant. Then in a flash, even faster than Asari could react, the baby jumped on top of my rain guardian leading on top of his head and pointed his gun on his head. Asari was now in a attacking position as his eyes wide with shock. The others finally realized that Asari was no match for the boy and the fact sent cold shivers down my spine. The unwelcoming thought seemed to have made time slowed to a stop.

"I wasn't done introducing myself." The baby continued before even blinking. " I am a Arcobaleno. Arcobalenos are the most powerful people on earth joined together as a group; there are a total of seven Arcobalenos, they all posses a pacifier, hanging on my neck, but in a different color... And these morons here are your decedents, they are the tenth generation of your mafia family, also know as the Vongola Decimo's gaurdians. The boy in the middle is the boss the others are his family-" The baby was cut off be a loud noise coming from the circle.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND! TO THE MAXIMUM!" Knuckle said as Reborn just kicked him in the face. Then this insanity went on about 15 times before he was laying on the floor with a extremely swelled up face. Then, when he was about to continue, he made up his mind on just telling me.

* * *

_**TSUNA POV:**_

When I awoke I was in a large room with a jasmine scent; the light was dim and only shined from a single candle light next to me on a old polished redwood table. When I tried to sit up, the pain in my rib cage caused me to gasp for air with a tormented expression. I managed to sit up and saw the Primo sitting on a chair beside the bed with his head held up upon his knuckles. I panted as I tried to ignore the boundless pain the rib cage was projecting. Then when I tried to move off the bed, it was dreadfully tormented my will and forced me to make another groan escape my lips, except this time it was more louder. Though Ryohei's spoon is powerful at healing, it doesn't heal such damage instantly. When I turned to look at the sleeping boss, my eye met his. In his cryptic eyes were the crimson red blended with the flame hot orange; his pupils peered through my soul as the eyes started to close turning into a ravishing smile.

"Are you okay, Tsunayoshi-kun? Sorry about the incident that happened a few days ago, And sorry about the gender mix-up.." He asked with a breath taking smile. I felt feverish as my face turned completely red. I felt so perverted and I couldn't bare to raise my head and face that mind-sweeping smile.

"I-i-i-i'm f-f-fi-fine.." I stuttered as I continued to turn dark red. I could feel that he looked at me with curiosity in his eyes as he tilted his head to the left and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? You look like you have a fever." The concerned Giotto questioned was he bent over to examine my wounds. He pinned me down as I tried to struggle. He grimaced when he saw my exposed chest. "It's bleeding again. But on the inside, Dammit." Then a few moments later he called out to his sun guardian to enter to the room to heal Me. The next few days where chaos as well.

* * *

WELL HELLOS! I wanted to ask, what did you think of the story so far? :3 Was it expected? Surprising? A waste of time to read? Please tell me :D Its great encouragement as a writer and a spectator X3!


	7. The Illusion

Disclaimer! If I was the maker of KHR, I would make Daemon replace Mukuro in the Vindace. :

* * *

_**HEY HEYS! Today I had a little more time so here's the next chapter! WHOOT for winter break~ 3**_

_**Its been a week since I first started this :) Thanks so much for reading!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7:The Illusion **_

_**3 DAYS LATER THE MISUNDERSTANDING**_

_**TSUNA POV:**_

The sky was still dark when I awoke from a gentle knock on my door; I walked to get the door, considering my ribcage wasn't hurting anymore. The scent of cigars made me cough, and as I looked up, there, standing at the door, was the storm guardian of the first clam (1), G. He was a tall figure with very cold eyes, which showed great dislike in them.

"Dinner time, follow me so you don't get lost," He grumbled as he turned the other direction. A smile broke across my face as I followed behind the man. I was finally going to get to see Yamamoto, Gokudera, and the others! As you may not know, Prima and the others had kept me in a room for about three days since I awoke, but to my guardians and I, we hadn'tt seen each other for a week now. It didn't feel like a week at all; It felt like forever. I yearned to hear Yamamoto's silly laugh and Gokudera's bashful voice followed by a insult from Reborn. Maybe even a bear hug from Ryohei too. When I see Lambo, the first thing he's going to say to me would probably be a request for candy. My smile unintentionally grew into a slight chuckle. When we at last approached the door to the dinning room, I gaped open my mouth as I took in the scene around me. The room had a golden lining with the crest of the Vongola. The suit I was wearing suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. Then, in the blink of an eye, I was down on the floor trying to breath. Gokudera had pounced on me and was now hugging the daylights out of me. Yamamoto simply smiled and gave a chuckle, while Ryohei followed after Gokudera's lead. As usually, my right hand man would start apologizing when he finally realize that he choking me, then Yamamoto would say something stupid and Gokudera would once again start on a rampage. When the family hugs were over, Lambo came up to me and, of course, asked for candy. Reborn just simply kicked the boy with the cow costume and insult my stupidity. I smiled slightly as my tutor was thinking of ways to torture-I mean-train me. Then he smirked sadistically and dragged me out of the room. He told the nearby Lampo to fetch my gear. He disagreed at first but 'decided' to change his mind later on when Reborn pointed Leon at him. The he brought me to a metal room with no openings; just the underground one he threw me in. Immediately, the entrance closed. This was the exact same situation as before in the MilleFiore training; Hibari stuck me into his box weapon and I was forced to escape out.

"Reborn? Hey where are you?" I asked, as I was turning around in circles. Then, a loud running motor broke the silence. Instinctively, I was in HDWM. Then, I heard a deadly screech from behind my back. Red eyes peered at me with a blinding ray. I managed to fly back and catch the blade, avoiding a fearful blow aiming for my right hand. Mist flames!

"Nufufufu~" The jolly voice imitated Santa Claus's signature laugh, but changed the verse. "Tsunayoshi-chan~" The voice once again said. "Bad girls get coals in their stockings..." Well apparently, he didn't get the message that I was a boy! The thought of myself in a dress was about as horrifying as being stepped on by the perverted melon head; it sent shiver's down my spine. (~ A/N: Lets face it. This was just part of Reborn's plan for Tsuna to lose his virginity or something...)

I activated Operation X to blast the retarded fruit. Strangely, I wasn't able to produce any flames whatsoever. Breathing instantly became harder, and I fainted." Well, well...it's too bad we couldn't have more fun... I'll see you later~" My eyes snapped open as cold sweat covered my shaking body. Giotto was on top of me continuously calling my name and shaking me.

"Tsunayoshi-kun! Tsunayoshi-kun!" His eyes filled with relief as he hugged me. I felt warm and safe with him. He was like a bigger brother that I never had... But of course, we had a four hundred year gap between us.

"You were having a nightmare..." A sigh of relief was heard as he released me from his tight grip. I blushed from the thought that I had dreamt of the stupid fruit.

"Uhm...yeah! I was just having a nightmare of this one stupid fruit." I tried to sound cheerful, but his worried expression stayed. I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment that my great-great-great-grandfather actually saw that. Giotto just faked a smile as he read Tsuna's expression. "Don't worry...I bring good news. Tonight, you and your acquaintances may finally come and eat in the dining room, that is, if you are feeling better..." Vongola Primo stated smiling at his fascinating choice of words.

"Yes!...uhm..I mean..okay..thanks for having us then.." I smiled knowing this time; it wasn't just an illusion, but the real deal. Primo pointed to a neatly folded collared white shirt and black pants. Because I was smaller than an average 18 year old, I obviously tripped over the leggings of the pants before Giotto bent down and helped me fold them up. We headed up and out the door. Then after walking down twists and turns in the hall, we reached our final destination, the dining room.

* * *

**Kays : I'm sorry this was suckish-ly bad and boreing chapter ; THANKS TO _S y l p h i i e_ for helping me again and again!**

(1) '**_the first clam_**' refers to the Italian word **Vongole** meaning _clam (_ment to be a joke-ish? Im'm bad... kays ill stop with those things) 


	8. Meeting the Famiglia

**_Disclaimer! Dont own KHR... HATE THE MELON AND LOVE THE PINEAPPLE. :3_**

* * *

**_Thanks a lot Sylphiie ;3 You help me so much :D _**

**_Have fun reading ( sorry this is once again a short chapter :O)_**

**_ I had fun writing this with Sylphiie, She has an awesome sense of humor XP_**

**_Editing is now done. i got lazy half way so dont blame me ;A; I thought of some good title/Chapter names :D_**

* * *

**_Chapter 8: Meeting the familigia_**

**_TSUNA POV:_**

The atmosphere tensed as I entered the room. Everyone was staring at me like I was some kind of pedophile, like that melon head, or something. Suddenly, Gokudera pounced at me and embraced me tightly, almost suffocating me to death. He refused to let go as he cried tears of joy for me, his Juudaime.

Ryohei did the same thing, hugging me to the point of (Extreme!) death.

Yamamoto just laughed and said, "Tsuna! Nice to see you again." And as for Reborn...well, strangely, he wasn't there. I missed him plenty, but I couldn't seem to identify where my Spartan home tutor was.

Suddenly, a childish voice called, "You have so much to learn, hopeless student of mine." I was greeted by a kick to the face, as I shot out of Ryohei and Gokudera's bear hugs and landed straight in the arms of...Primo. I blushed and clumsily tried to get on my feet again, but I just tripped and fell. Everyone was staring at me and I blushed even more so.

"Etah-tah-tah... Sorry..." I apologized as Gokudera and Yamamoto supported me up. I was still blushing uncontrollably as I witnessed Primo stare at me with an inquiring look while raising his eye brow. 'Crap' He thinks I'm weird.

"It's okay. Lets start eating our dinner now." Primo said as he introduced me to my spot on the other end othe the dining table.

"Nufufufu~" Daemon Spade said. He was dressed in a waiter uniform holding a plate with a lid on top. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, would you have the pleasure of eating this spectacular dish that I have prepared just for you tonight?"

I feared that the 'special' dish would rival with Bianchi's poison cooking, though the melon was glaring at me secretly, I could tell. So, against my will, I had to accept, for I did not want another nightmare again. Daemon Spade put down the plate with a devious grin and took off the lid, revealing...slices of melon...I looked up at him awkwardly as I sensed lecherous intent coming from him.

"Nufufufu~ Please do to this fruit as you would do to me. Suck it, lick it, cuddle it, play with it, etc." the perverted melon head said.

Gokudera blushed intensely as Daemon said these words, and the rest of us could only imagine what he was thinking then.

I had a powerful temptation to crush the melon and throw it into the garbage can. After all, Daemon did say "Do to the melon slices as you would do to me."

"Stop joking," a stern voice commanded, interrupting my thoughts. Everyone turned around to see who it was. We were surprised as Giotto kept a calm demeanor, even though we all looked at him in surprise. "We all know," he continued, ignoring the stares, "that you have the hots for Alaude. Don't you dare two-time him." The last words he had said were with a straight face, which made things even more uncomfortable.

The French skylark pretended to ignore Giotto's comments, but everyone knew what he was thinking. "I have no interest in neither herbivores nor retarded fruits, let alone both at the same time," Alaude stated(A/N Yeah right, he's just in denial. Pshh ), "I hate crowds. So I'm going." He stood up from his chair and calmly left the room.

"Aww, poor Alaude, I'm sure he must be flustered after that love confession in front of everyone," Asari, the first generation rain guardian, joked.

After everyone finished their meals, Giotto promptly stood up and said, "I believe we have yet to properly introduce our acquaintances to one another." "Eh?

Oh! Uh, that's right!" I remarked.

"You may go first; I would like to get to know your, erm, 'colorful' friends."

Uhhrr I groaned inside my head. "Eto, these people are my friends."

"Even the baby? Cheh, weaklings," G. commented. Reborn attempted to kick G. in the face, but Lampo's head got in the way, instead.

"Stupid rich kid," Reborn insulted, "keep your fat head away from my target."

"Ehh? What did I do?" Lampo complained as he rubbed the bruise on his forehead. He then proceeded to bawl and complain that it hurt. Primo and the others sighed.

"Pshh, such a crybaby!" Lambo screamed, " Bwahahahaha! Neh, neh, Tsuna, this guy is as annoying as you~damonee."

"You stupid cow! Don't insult the Juudaime! And you're just describing yourself!" Gokudera yelled. G. gave a 'tch' and closed his eyes, with a scowl on his face.

"Now, now," Asari and Yamamoto said at the same time. They looked at each other and gave a gentle laugh, while trying to calm down their friends. Everybody got caught up in their normal routines once again, which brought back memories for.

Finally, everyone was tired out and went to sleep. That night, I felt like I was forgetting something. They never did quite introduce themselves in a proper manner, though that's just the way things were. The starry sky that laid on top of the earth was still the same as the ones back at home, they were bright,calming and mysterious; Just like this adventure.

* * *

**_Thanks again for reading PLEASE REVIEW :D Tell me what you think about this chapter _**


	9. OMAKEAuthors LAZY

Hey peoples, Sorry for not posting for a REALLY long time. I've been busy with... life. Well, I got the STAR test coming up and i need to get into a good high school ( currently in seventh). But, thinkin' ahead ATM. And the other day my grandfather was diagnosed with liver cancer. ;A; I also got many projects coming up and i plan to keep my 4.0 GPA. Plus my friends and I aren't as close as we use to be. So, I don't think i could write a Tsuna x Giotto scene without including a LOT of angst themes. Tsuna and Giotto moment are to be kept short, sweet, and simple. Recently, (after rereading the chapters) I think the characters are becoming more and more OOC.

_**Anyhow, this is not a 'CHAPTER' but a 'OMAKE' that I wrote before but couldn't find where to include it in. Here we go!**_

_**-rant break-**_

_**OMAKE:**_

_**(this is ADULT REBORN)**_

The young brunet's soft breathing could be heard as he fell backwards. He couldn't find a way to escape the ropes that bounded his hands behind is back. He was only in his black boxers by now and blush clearly shown on his face. Beads of sweat dripped down his face. He let out a soft moan as Reborn told him to continue, at a faster pace. Tsunayoshi Sawada knew better then to complain. The man's gun was pointed directly at the Mafia boss. His eyes showed no hesitation to shoot, if necessary. Our brunet lifted his head to face his tutor, eyes pleading to stop.

A sadistic grin was on the Sun Arcobaleno's face as he replied with a, "No, now continue."

Tsuna couldn't keep it in any more, " But, Reborn. Th-this is... embarrassing. Y- you said this was going to be _fun." _

_"Ah. _I did. I never said it would be _fun for you._ No go faster."

With pink blush decorating his face, he went a bit faster. Not long after Reborn told the brunet to stop.

"Are we done yet Reborn?" Tsuna pleaded. With a long sigh, Reborn nodded.

"Dame-Tsuna, how can you be so weak? It hasn't even been three hours yet." Reborn said a frown clearly on his face. His onyx eyes were filled with disappointment.

"Reborn... I'm hungry." Tsuna complianed.

" You just ate." Reborn shot back.

"That wasn't food though!" Tsuna shouted.

"This is a training program. Not some vacation."

"You promised that this "training program" of yours would be 'fun'!" Tsuna countered as he paused for a breath. He was walking for the past two hours in his boxers in this... vast jungle in Africa with no sign of life. His face was surely _red _now from the scorching heat.

"It is fun...for me at least." Reborn grinned. He was sitting on Giannini's newest creation with a glass of ice tea.

Tsuna sighed. _What did he do to deserve this?_

**End.**

Hey! Done reading? Tell me what you think about this omake. Were you thinking 'wrong' at first? he he he. Tell me~ Using that button with the words 'Review'! Make my day better by posting a comment, say anything, just give me an opinion!~ :D


End file.
